Drarry Oneshots & Drabbles
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: This is going to be a collection of short oneshots and drabbles that pop into my head. Please review with any prompts you would like me to cover! I know its been almost 6 years since I first started this but I am back into fanfic and would love to start writing again and any inspiration you guys can provide would be appreciated. R
1. Mornings

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So it looks like law school has driven me a little bit crazy and as a result I find myself back here fanfic-ing. I would really love it if you guys could review or PM me with prompts and situations you would like me to cover because I need inspiration. I am also very appreciative of supportive readers and tend to pay them with cookies and chocolate!

**Mornings**

It was a day much like any other and as Harry awoke to the sun shining in his face, he felt characteristically grumpy. He harshly tugged at the blankets in an attempt to hide from the dawning sun. He heard a soft mumble and smiled to himself.

"Harry there are other people in this bed too you know", said a husky and slightly irritated voice.

"I hate the morning", was Harry's sulky response.

If he had the energy Draco would have rolled his eyes but instead he shifted his arm around his lover's waist, pulling him closer. Harry turned to face his boyfriend snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Dray we really should get up"

"mmmmm I thought you hate mornings", was the sleepy reply.

"I do but now that I'm awake I'm bored. It's a nice day we should go out."

"mmmmmm"

With a sigh Harry moved positioning himself over Draco so that he was pinned to the bed.

"Drayyyy", he purred in his lover's ear, "I will make it worth your while".

This caused the other boy's eyes to flutter open, suddenly alert.

"mmmmmm fine" he murmured pulling the covers off himself and following Harry into the kitchen. He better get payment for this early awakening he thought.


	2. Nothing

_**Nothing**_

The sun was bright and the wind gentle as Harry and Draco lay under some trees on the boundary of the forbidden forest. The rest of the world seemed to rush by in a blur around them as they lay in silence.

"Draco?" Harry whispered softly while playing with Draco's hair.

"Yes?"

"Nothing…."

Draco sat up frowning at Harry. "I hate it when you do that."

"I know, that's why I do it", Harry said beaming back.

"Although, it is my favourite type of nothing in the world", Draco said before pushing Harry back onto the grass playfully.


	3. Anything But Plain

_**Plain**_

Draco draped his eyes over the familiar boy entering the Great Hall. Harry had changed a great deal over the Summer and was receiving more attention than ever before. He had grown taller over the years and the responsibility of Quidditch captain had required him to tone his body. His eyes were still a deep hypnotising emerald green and he now seemed to suit his dark unruly hair. As Draco watched Harry stride over to the Gryffindor table their eyes met. He felt himself drawn into those emerald green eyes and relaxed his eyes to show the true him. For the first time ever Draco was the first to break the eye contact and did so while blushing. When he looked up next Harry had sat down and was now in an animated conversation with Dean. He looked up briefly to give Draco a dazzling smile.

"He's not so plain after all", Draco whispered to himself before returning to his breakfast. Maybe he had finally found someone to match his Malfoy standards.


	4. Sisterly Love

_**Sister**_

Hermione smiled up at her surrogate brother. She loved him more than words could possibly say and was relieved to see him finally happy. All the years of nagging him to study, dress right and find someone to love had been worth it all.

She smiled at the two nervous boys before her walking towards the alter. An unlikely pair they may be but they've made it work with persistence. Hermione stared across at Ron, the best man, and smiled at her husband. He returned the smile with a wink and the wedding procession began.


	5. As Time Passes By

_**Time**_

As time continued to tick by Dumbledore kept a close eye on Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Two powerful, young wizards confused by the strength of destiny and choice of freewill. Their seventh year at Hogwarts posed the most uncertainty of all as the line between enemy and lover began to blur. It was nothing but a childish rivalry at first which as they matured bloomed into something much more. They fought against the odds and proved that freewill affects destiny. Now as two grown men stood before him asking for his attendance at their wedding he smiled upon the hilarity of the unlikely situation.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", he said, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling in amusement. The power of love had saved a lonely boy from himself and a cruel boy from his family's expectations. Dumbledore knew that these boys were responsible for the safety of the wizarding world and he felt content leaving it in their hands.


	6. A Simple Wedding

_**Wedding **_

"Do you Harry Potter take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health; in darkness and in light till death do you part?"

"I do", Harry said positively beaming at his soon to be husband.

"And do you Draco Malfoy take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health; in darkness and in light till death do you part?"

The crowd waited in suspense as it was an odd occurrence to see a Malfoy show emotion.

"To you Harry Potter I give all of myself freely, to be with you in sickness and in health, in light and in darkness. I will be your strength when you are weak. I will forever see the best in you as you have done for me. I am everything I am because you love me."

There was an extraordinary hush over the awed crowd except for a few girls tearing at the soft words.

"You may now kiss your husband", were the last words that could be heard before the crowd burst into applause.


	7. First Dance

_**Dance**_

The moonlight reflected perfectly off Draco's hair and hit the lake creating a pure light surrounding them. Both boys' hands were gently entwined together and as they stopped near the water's edge, the soft sound of music could be heard playing in the distance.

"Dance with me", Draco breathed into Harry's ear.

Draco lowered his hands to Harry's waist and Harry raised his to encircle Draco's neck. The music guided them as they glided on the water bank. Harry stared deep into Draco's eyes allowing himself to melt into the love and comfort he found gazing back at him.

"You will be my first and last dance", Harry whispered before gently brushing his lips against Draco's.


	8. Scars

_**Scars**_

Harry traced his hand over the scar on Draco's chest. He had caused the scar himself in his sixth year at Hogwarts when using the Half-Blood Prince's spell. He hadn't meant to hurt Draco that badly but he had let his emotions take over and in a pure act of stupidity the damage was done.

"I'm so sorry, Draco", he whispered trailing a line of kisses down the scar. "I never realised that it hadn't healed."

Draco silently nodded and mumbled "It's O.K."

It was too late. Harry could already see that although the scar was healed the pain would never truly leave his lover and for this he would forever be regretful.


	9. Fears

_**Fear**_

"Please don't go", Harry begged.

"I have to Harry; they are my family after all."

"Draco, it's not safe and you know it, talk to Dumbledore please. What if he knows about us?"

"I at least owe it to my mother to say goodbye", Draco's eyes were sad and fearful.

Harry pulled him closer and let his head fall onto Draco's shoulder.

"I'm scared for you", Harry whispered. "I can't lose you".

"And you will never have to", Draco said running a hand affectionately through Harry's hair.

"I love you", Harry murmured nuzzling deeper into Draco's neck.

"I love you too", Draco replied before hurrying out the door with a small smile.

Nothing could hide the fear in Draco's eyes. He was risking a lot returning to Malfoy Manor and his father's cruel control. He knew having a relationship with Harry would be risky and he was willing to face the consequences. However the fear of never seeing or holding his Harry again brought a deep horror in him that no living being should ever have to face.


	10. Grief

_**Grief**_

All Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore could do was watch as Harry clutched Draco's lifeless body. Tears ran profusely down his face as he began to sob uncontrollably. No one knew what to do or say. What do you tell a boy who has just lost a part of themselves? Harry began to rock back and forth smoothing Draco's hair over his forehead.

"I'm so sorry baby", was all he kept whispering to his lover.

Slowly people began to gather around the two boys. The war was finally over. The last battle had been fought.

"It's over", Dumbledore said resting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry shoved the hand away aggressively. "It's not over and now it will never be over for me".

Harry sat alone in the snow cradling Draco in his arms overwhelmed by grief.


	11. Will that be enough?

_Finally a bright green light was emitted from Harry's wand as he cast the killing curse. The light hit Voldemort square in the chest and within moments his body fell limp to the floor. At last the war was over and life could go on. _

_Harry ran through the cheering crowds and dead bodies looking for someone. His mind was confused, unsure of whom exactly he was searching for but his heart insisted that he continue to look. Soon Harry saw a small tuft of blonde hair peaking out from behind some bushes, at once Harry knew who he was meant to find. _

"_Draco, Draco wake up", Harry began to scream as we ran towards the collapsed boy. _

_Once he reached Draco Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes as he looked down upon the small boy's crumpled body. _

"_Please wake up", Harry whispered into the wind._

_As a tear slid down Harry's cheek a brilliant pair of misty blue eyes opened to look up at him._

"_Potter?" ,Draco croaked out, "What are you doing?" _

_Harry felt his heart stop when he gazed into Draco's eyes before breathing a sigh of relief. Before Harry could withhold his emotions he found himself hugging Draco and caressing his cheek. _

_Draco looked up at Harry with a small smile playing along his lips. _

"_Your scar is gone Harry", he said in a low voice._

"_I know Draco", he said before pulling the boys sleeve up to reveal pure porcelain skin, "it seems your dark mark is also gone". _

_Draco winced as he pushed himself up. _

"_We won then?" _

_Harry looked crestfallen as he replied, "yes but at what cost?" "Lives have been taken, families have been ripped apart and life will never be what it once was." _

"_Maybe some changes are good Harry" _

"_Maybe, but what do we have left now?" _

_Draco hesitated for a moment before suggesting "Us?" _

_Harry began to stand while offering his hand to Draco._

"_Will that be enough?"_

_Draco didn't let go of his hand but instead lifted his own to caress Harry's cheek. _

"_Only one way to find out", he said with a smirk before pressing his lips firmly against Harry's. _


	12. “More than you will ever know”

Harry smiled softly as he reached up to grab his cloak off the rack and headed towards the door. As he approached the door he stopped briefly to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Draco", Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco stiffened underneath him, the only audible noise he made was that of a gurgle in the back of his throat. The silence that followed was deafening.

Harry frowned slightly to himself but as always ignored it and left without saying a word. After a moment Draco walked over to the window, watching his husband disappear down the snow covered driveway. His face softened, his strong silvery eyes focussing his lover. Harry turned to wave goodbye before he disapparated with a whirl of his cloak.

Draco leaned forward letting his forehead touch the cold window.

"I love you too Harry", he murmured quietly while tracing a heart in the mist now covering the window, "more than you will ever know".


	13. Be with me?

_**Be with me? (Harry's POV)**_

The rain begins to fall relentlessly over me as I stand in the midst of a storm staring at the man I love.

"Draco please just trust me", I whisper hoping he can hear me above the rain.

"Harry I can't, I just can't do it", he replied dejectedly.

As the rain runs down his face I can't help but think about how beautiful he looks. I will my body to move closer to him and loosely wrap my arms around his waist.

"I love you", I whisper in his ear as the rain begins to mix with my tears of sorrow.

"I know, I love you too but it is just not possible. They won't want me around, it will be too uncomfortable."

"They will I promise", I plead with him before pulling him closer.

"What am I going to do on the light side with the Order of Phoenix?"

The silence is deafening and as the rain intensifies around us. I don't know what to say to convince him. Why should he give up everything he has ever known to join a side which will separate him from his family and cause him to become an outcast? A stray piece of blonde hair falls over his eyes and as I gaze into those pools of pure silver I know the answer.

"Be with me?" I ask hopefully.

A small smile forms on his lips as he ever so gently brings our lips to meet.

"Always Harry, always", is all he continues to whisper against my mouth and as he pulls me yet closer to him I know that he means it.


	14. Me too

**Author's Note: **I tried I really did. I tried not to fall for him but as I gazed into his eyes and felt his arms wrap around my waste I knew my efforts were useless. Who was I kidding I have always been and probably will always be some what in love with him...this is the result

**Me Too**

'I love you…'

The words fall out of my mouth, a mix of syllables tripping over one another before I could stop them. It was a moment of pure weakness as I lay intertwined in his body, breathing hard and staring into the darkness. I hadn't meant to say it; at least I don't think I had meant to.

I couldn't bring myself to move as the air around me became thick with tension and I was suddenly more aware of his presence next to me. My heart beat appeared to be getting louder, blocking out all other sound until all I could focus on was its rapid rate. I wanted to say something, utter an apology and laugh it off, tell Draco it didn't matter.

Anything but the silence…the deafening silence slowly ripping my heart open.

The rustling of the sheets brought me back to reality. I felt Draco lean over me, smirking playfully, his face still flushed from our earlier activities. He didn't speak at first but instead merely pressed our lips together to steal another breathless kiss.

A sly smirk accompanied his eventual reply.

'Me too.'


	15. How long can we keep doing this?

"How long can we keep doing this?" It was the unasked question which had always floated between them, tempting and teasing.

Entwined together in the room of requirements, Harry's head is on Draco's chest when he asks. Draco wonders if Harry felt his heart quicken at those words, at the fear of being left.

He's lost Harry before, back during the war when they were forced to be enemies. Now it was different... bigger...better. This was the love of immortals, matched and mated. It was an undeniable love, the love which fairytales were written about.

"Forever," Draco whispers hoping, dreaming.


	16. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness **

He wouldn't talk to me. He couldn't even look at me.

"Harry you don't understand" I whispered reaching for his hand. He pulled away abruptly as if the thought of touching me repulsed him.

"I had to do it Harry" I mumbled trying to hold back the tears that threatened to stream silently down my cheeks.

For the first time since I had entered the room he looked up at me. His eyes were bloodshot and pained, he had clearly been sobbing for hours.

"You had to do what? Betray me? I can forgive a lot about you Draco Lucius Malfoy but this…this is unforgivable" he all but spat at me.

"You don't understand. I didn't do this to betray you" I paused for a long moment not knowing if I could bring myself to say the words.

"I did this because….because...I love you" I almost whimpered before falling to my knees.

I felt him drop to his knees beside me and place an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes slowly and pulled him closer to me.

"I'm sorry I know I should have told you…but I knew you would say no" I said before pulling his face up to look at me

"I would have never allowed you to do this", he murmured while placing his hand on my left arm and pulling up my sleeve to reveal the scorched black skin in the shape of a skull and serpent.

"This was my choice Harry. After all these years I want to prove myself and fight for the light side. I want to fight for you. The best way I can do this and keep you safe is by becoming a spy with Severus. What would you have done if it was me Harry? Would you really have just sat by quietly while everyone else was risking their lives for me? Even if that's what you would have done I can't do it. I can't stand by and watch helplessly as the man I love risks his life. I really hope you understand and one day you will forgive me but it's just something I had to do."

He threaded his fingers through mine and pushed a deep kiss against my lips.

"There's no need for forgiveness. I would have done the same thing if it was you. I love you Draco and we will fight and win this war together" he whispered before pulling me into a tight embrace.


	17. Meow?

**Meow**

"Have I told you I loved you lately Drayy?" Harry said as he got home from work.

"Nowhere near as much as you should…why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"No reason", Harry smiled before placing a small box in the kitchen.

"What is that?"

"Uhhhh nothing…just some work stuff"

"Meow"

Draco raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Harry I think your paperwork just meowed" Draco said as he got off the couch to walk towards the box.

Harry smiled sheepishly before pulling out a snow white kitten with sparkling grey eyes.

"I know you said you didn't want any pets but I just couldn't resist. I mean look at him, he is so cute! He is basically you in kitten form Drayy!" Harry gush emerald eyes sparkling with joy.

Draco sighed; he knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win. I mean how bad could it be? If it made Harry this happy surely he could compromise a little. He smiled as he looked down at the little white fluff ball and picked him up.

"What is that around his neck?"

"That's his collar and name tag" Harry said trying to grab the kitten out of Draco's reach.

"I guess if it makes you happy we can keep him. He is kind of cute and does look a little like me I guess…wait does that say Ferret?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! WE ARE NOT NAMING THIS KITTEN FERRET!" Draco bellowed as Harry ran upstairs to their bedroom.

"You already said he can stay Draco! Plus you agreed he does look like you!"

Draco muttered angrily under his breath while storming around the kitchen.

"Meow?"


	18. Experience

**Experience**

Draco presses his lip against the other boys as he pushes him up against the stone wall of the empty classroom.

"I've done this before," Harry says, the words falling in a whisper between gasps.

"Done what? _This?_" Draco emphasizes his words with a passionate kiss which makes Harry moan.

"Yehh...before Ginny...with Cedric" Harry murmurs as he feels Draco's hands trailing further up his thigh.

Draco focuses on pleasing Harry; urging him to stop speaking words he doesn't want to hear. The pressure and gasps intensify and just as quickly as it began its over.

Lying there afterwards, sticky and sated, Draco's hands caresses Harry's cheek.

"Me too," he whispers.

But it's a lie.

He never wanted this before Harry and he doubts he will ever want it without Harry.


	19. Mine

**Mine!**

It was yet another Friday night at Hogwarts and Harry was not looking forward to going back to the common room. Since the war had ended, Dumbledore had decided that every Friday night would be 'Inter-House Bonding Night', or in other words an excuse for the Houses to party and drink together. This week Gryffindor was paired with Slytherin. Harry groaned as he thought about their last attempt at reconciliation with Slytherin.

Harry frowned as the portrait door swung open to reveal a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors sitting in a circle with an empty bottle sitting in the middle of them. This wasn't new almost every team building night with Slytherin started off with hostility and fighting but slowly turned into drunken games. For some reason the teachers seemed to look the other way at the alcohol consumption, Harry guessed they assumed it was the only way members of Slytherin and Gryffindor could be in the same room without killing each other.

Harry sighed heavily "Not again guys, we played spin the bottle last time! It didn't turn out too well then either"

"Well maybe not for you it didn't" Seamus said as he winked seductively at Blaise.

"Oh Harry don't be a spoilt sport", Hermione said calmly, "We all need to learn how to get along and this is just one way of breaking down barriers".

"That's easy for you to say Herm, Ron growls at anyone who even looks at you" Harry replied sulkily.

"Just sit down Potter, I've already tried to deter them from this and failed. If I couldn't convince them your pathetic pouting most certainly won't."

Harry chose to bite his tongue and ignore Malfoy. Having to be in the same room with him was bad enough let alone having to kiss him and his soft lips. Soft lips? Harry shook his head in confusion, he hadn't even had anything to drink yet.

"This game is rigged, every time we play you guys always make Draco and I kiss which always ends up in fighting".

"You're over exaggerating Harry", Seamus replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yeh Potter, maybe it's just fate that you and Draco keep having to kiss" Blaise laughed as he edged closer to Seamus.

Harry reluctantly joined the circle and frowned at his friends.

"See Harry you're wrong, Dean has to kiss Draco", Ron said.

Harry turned his head in surprise to stare at the two boys as they edged closer to each other. Harry felt this horrible feeling boil up inside him. Surely it wasn't jealousy he was feeling, he thought to himself as he bit his lip to stop from yelling out. Before Draco could even brush his lips against Dean's he was yanked away.

Harry had jumped up from his seat and pulled him away with a look of pure possessiveness.

"Mine", he said with a voice sounding like a 4-year old child refusing to share.

The common room was silent before Hermione burst into laughter.

"I thought you hated this game and didn't want to kiss Malfoy Harry?" she said in an I-Told-You-So voice.

The whole common room burst into laughter as Harry ducked his head and subtly moved closer to Malfoy.

Draco turned to Harry and smugly raised an eyebrow "is there something you wish to tell me Potter?"

Harry simply blushed before whispering "I don't like to share".


	20. Insecurities

**Insecurities**

I bite my lip as I watch her waltzed over to you. I watch as she tosses her hair 'sexily', winks 'seductively' and says your name as if it were a forbidden secret. It is my insecurities not yours and so I say nothing. I'm tired of always being the overly possessive jealous one. For once I want you to stand up for me, for us. She slides her body next to yours and I watch you flinch. You lock my gaze and beg for help but I simply laugh and turn away in response.

"What you doing this weekend?"

My breath hitches as I wait for your response and I watch as amusement flickers through your eyes.

You remove yourself from next to her and come to wrap your arms around me.

"Him", you whisper before capturing my lips with your own.


	21. Accident

**Accident**

Draco still claims that it was an accident but Harry knows better.

He could maybe believe that the two of them falling in love was an accident…maybe. He could maybe believe that Draco falling over was an accident…maybe. However, it was the fact that Draco chose to 'accidentally fall over' on top of Harry, pinning his arms above his head and their lips against each others in the middle of the Great Hall that made Harry doubt the accidental nature of the act.

Years later and they still fight about the incident. Draco still adamant it was an accident and Harry still adamant it was planned. Maybe it was neither, maybe it was simply fate.


	22. Checkmate

**Checkmate **

Harry watches as a triumphant smile spreads across Draco's face.

"Checkmate", Draco yells loud enough for everyone in the eighth year common room to hear.

Harry smiles sweetly at him."I will never understand how you get pleasure out of beating someone who has never played the game before" Harry shrugs back.

"It's not just a game Potter. It's a battle of intelligence and class in which I have once again beaten you."

Harry contemplates for a moment, nodding slightly, before reaching out his hand to move a piece. Draco leans forward expectantly, waiting for Harry to make his mistake. However, before Draco has a chance to blink Harry darts his other hand out to mix all the pieces together in one fell swoop.

"How unfortunate", Harry says while beaming up at Draco.

Draco stares in disbelief at the mess which lay before him, after two or three attempts to replace the pieces he gives up.

"Rematch?" Harry suggests sweetly before placing a kiss on the furious boy's cheek.

"Spoilt brat", are the only works Draco mumbles before clearing the board and beginning another game.


	23. Lost Opportunities

**Lost Opportunities **

Draco waited until our very last night together. The night right before I left, a time when there was no chance of changing my mind.

"This is what you're leaving behind", his lips said with every fierce kiss.

"This is how much you've taken from me already and now you're taking everything else", his eyes screamed.

I clung to him, my eyes bright with tears of anger or sorrow, I wasn't quite sure. It was almost as if he thought I didn't know what this was doing to him, as if I didn't know that I was taking his life with me. To be honest I wish he had never made me see it.

"You're mine", his touches said so clearly, "whether you want to be or not"

And yet I still left.

I chose the greater good over my desires, my love.

My biggest mistake. My lost opportunity.


	24. Obligation

**Obligation**

I watch them from afar, my fists clenched tightly. It's never hard to spot them, her shocking red hair and his messy brown locks are simply too recognisable. They can't help but draw attention to themselves; I mean it's the chosen one, the fated pair, the beloved couple.

His fierce emerald eyes catch mine and the smile which had been plastered across his face before fades. He develops a sparkle in his eye, a fire, a special fire reserved especially for me. Not a look of contentment and safety but a look of passion.

And yet I can't help but wish he would look at me the way he looks at her.

I just need to keep reminding myself that the glint in his eyes isn't love, its obligation.

It isn't love.

It can't be love.

It has to be obligation.

It just has to be…


	25. Heavy Sleeper

**Author's Note:Thank you so much for the reviews guys! As soon as I get a chance I promise I will work on your request =) Thanks again you support means the world to me!**

**Heavy Sleeper**

Draco wakes up with a tuft of brown hair in his mouth.

He shakes his head, blinking rapidly at the sunlight flowing in through the curtains before propping himself up on his elbow to stare at the boy laying on top of him.

There were purple love marks scattered all over Harry's neck, collarbone and even more on his hip. The marks continued lower to areas Draco had only dreamed about until last night when both of them had drank too much at the eighth year social.

Memories blurred in his mind, flashes of heat, skin, lips and sweat. Draco groans as he realises what had happened and where he was. A hand shake of obligation turned into a hug of friendship, turned into a kiss of lovers and it had progressed quickly from there.

A flash of panic ran through Draco. He didn't care what this thing between them meant, or if Harry even remembered what had happened, or if it was something that he regretted, it was irrelevant; there was a far more pressing matter at hand. Draco was stuck under Harry Potter, the Chosen One, in the Gryffindor dormitories and had no way of lifting the boy off of him.

"Move", Draco whispered, attempting to gently push Harry off of him. He tried to edge away only to find himself running out of mattress to leverage himself on.

"Seriously Potter move!", Draco grumbled losing patience with the boy.

Harry is surprisingly heavy, and he just mumbles something unintelligible before curling closer into Draco's side. Harry rests his head on Draco's chest while entangling their legs together and draping his arm over Draco's torso.

Draco ignores the flutter in his stomach before beginning to beg Harry again.

"Come on Harry, please, I promise you will appreciate this later", he whispers desperately trying to untangle himself from the other boy without falling off of the bed.

Nothing was working, the sound of Draco's voice seemed to only encourage Harry to move closer to him and press their bodies together harder. It's not long before they are both teetering off of the bed and falling onto the hard wooden floors.

Draco curses as pain shoots up his back, bracing just in time to prevent his head hitting the floor. He looks up waiting to see Harry's shocked expression and pained face only to find the small boy still asleep now cradled in his arms.

Harry slides his body further on top of Draco's, using him as a makeshift bed and pillow.

All Draco can do is laugh as he realises he is going to be murdered by a pack of Gryffindors all because the Saviour of the Wizarding World is a heavy sleeper.


End file.
